The subject invention is related to an anti-reverse sliding mechanism which comprises a pair of carriers having a plurality of movable anti-reverse sliding plates disposed therein. The anti-reverse sliding plates may move to a sliding position or an anti-reverse position. As the pair of carriers are effected to move in alternation, an anti-reverse action will be produced, and said action will convert to a forward sliding force.
It is known that in almost all forward motions, for example rowing, skiing, running, and walking, a reaction force for moving forward is obtained by applying a force on an acting surface (or object) in opposite direction. Some other sports, such as in skating, a driving force to move forward is obtained due to the center of gravity of the skater's body which inclines forward and the alternating actions of the skates. In rowing, skiing, running and walking, oars, ski sticks, and legs are used respectively to apply forces backward to obtain the reaction forces needed to move forward. In skating, the driving force to move forward is obtained by means of the gradient of a slope, or the sliding effect resulted from the actions between the skater's forwardly inclining body weight and the ground surface.
The two types of motions mentioned above are not entirely different from or opposed to each other. They may operate in combination under some circumstances. For example, in the case of skiing (see FIG. 2), ski sticks are used to provide a thrust force acting in opposite direction. But the center of gravity of the skier's body which inclined forward or the gradient of the slope on which sliding takes place provides the driving force to move forward. In the case of skating (see FIG. 1), to overcome the static friction, the kinetic energy to initiate motion is provided by the serrated portions of the front ends of the ice skates or the rubber blocks in front of the roller skates. Once the forward moving force is obtained, it is only necessary to keep the center of gravity of the body facing toward a particular direction and to move the pair of ice skates or roller skates alternately to maintain the motion.
The motions mentioned above are normally a result of the combination of forward sliding and anti-reverse actions. However, for sliding motion over snow or grass, ski sticks are still needed as tools for pushing forward. Moreover, sliding over the snow or grass normally involves the gradient effect in which potential energy is converted into kinetic energy. Therefore, after one slides down a slope, it is rather difficult for him to climb up the slope because the skis or roller skates he wore are so smooth that no holding force against the ground can be produced.